You belong with Me
by Yumi Asuna
Summary: Naruto yang kesal atas insiden Sasuke memeluk Sakura. yang berujung Sasuke menghukum Naruto atas tindakan bodohnya. chapter 685..


**Salah Paham**

**Warning: BL, shonen-ai, OOC, typo dimana-mana, tidak sempat baca ulang.**

**Bacalahlah bacaan yang menurut anda layak**

Bunga sakura terlihat memenuhi setiap jalan di kota Konaha menambah keindahan setiap sudut kota, yah bukan hanya suasana kota yang terlihat indah tetapi orang-orang yang sedang menyusuri jalan setapak-pun terlihat sangat bahagia menikmati keindahan kota. Pemuda pirang sedang bejalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat sedikit tinggi di bandingkan dirinya. Nampak raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi kusut seperti cucian yang lupa disetrika, lecek- selecek-leceknya (?)

" Hentikan bersikap seperti orang bodoh, Dobe!

"…"

" Kau terlihat jelek, Naruto"

Pemuda pirang itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat pemuda raven yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, alih-alih mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda raven yang ternyata kekasihnya itu, Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya dan bahkan menggembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku ditempat, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, hampir saja ia menyerang kekasihnya itu ditempat umum, siapa yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat imut itu ?. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat respon sang kekasih dan menyusul sang kekasih yang sudah jauh berjalan meninggalkannya, Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasihnya yang sudah dua minggu bersikap aneh kepadanya.

" Hei, Dobe tunggu aku"

"…."

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke yang berlari menyusulnya di belakang. Langkahnya makin ia percepat tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

" Ck, si Dobe itu"

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat Naruto yang semakin mempercepat larinya. 'dia itu kenapa ?'.

"Dobe, perhatikan jalanmu"

Brug

" Auh, ittaaaiiii"

Sasuke kemudian berlari cepat menyusul Naruto. Ia sering bertanya-tanya kepada Kami-sama kenapa kekasihnya sangat bodoh seperti ini?

"sudah kubilangkan jangan berlari!"

Tidak ada satu katapun terucap. Bibirnya terlalu sakit untuk mengucapkan satu katapun , yah bibirnya terluka karena kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, terjatuh dengan tidak sangat elitnya, terjatuh dalam got yang dipenuhi lumpur, alhasil inilah Naruto sekarang dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi lumpur serta bibir dan kedua lututnya mengeluarkan darah.

"sampai kapan kau betah seperti itu Dobe?"

Naruto tetap tak bergeming, tubuhnya Nampak bergetar. 'tahan Naruto, tahan ! jangan menangis di tempat umum' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri! Kenapa ia begitu cengeng seperti ini?

"CK, dasar Dobe!"

Sasuke kemudian menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya maklum, kemudian dengan pelan ia meraih tangan Naruto, membantu Naruto agar berdiri tegak. Naruto terlihat lusuh, tubuhnya dipenuhi lumpur. pandangan Sasuke kemudian tertuju pada bibir merah yang selalu ia rasakan, bibir itu tampak lebih merah sekarang , darah yang keluar dari bibirnya bahkan merambat turun kedagu sang pemilik yang sedang menunduk di hadapan sang pemuda raven. Darah Sasuke berdesir, tangannya terangkat kemudian mengusap darah Naruto.

"ck, kau itu sangat bodoh dobe!"

"kau yang bodoh, Teme"

Hancurlah semua pertahanan Naruto, mata indah yang selalu membuat Sasuke terjerat kini diselimuti oleh air dan perlahan-lahan turun membasahi kedua pipi cubbynya. 'hikss" Naruto terisak sesenggukan, Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya aneh. Ya sudah cukup, dia menahan semua sakit di dadanya setelah dua minggu ini.

"Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cocok dengannya, Teme"

"Kau bicara apa Dobe?"

"kau bahkan lebih peduli terhadapnya dibandingkan aku? Kekasih mu sendiri"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Dobe." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto bermaksud mengusap air mata Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto menepisnya .

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu, jika kau merangkul Sakura saat dia hampir terjatuh dua minggu lalu ? hmm, da-dan kau bahkan tidak menyelamatkanku dan membiarkanku jatuh seperti ini , bagaiman jika aku ditabrak mobil atau terlindas kereta api ? apa kau akan masih meneriaki ku 'bodoh' dan menertawaiku? "

"….."

"dan apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Akibat perbuatanmu para penggemar kita menangis gara-gara scene SasuSaku? Mereka bahkan menjodoh-jodokanku dengan kakak keriputmu itu, apa kau mau aku pindah hati sama seme-seme lain?..."

'apa kau mau aku pindah hati sama seme-seme lain?' bagai kaset rusak perkataan Naruto terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke. Dada Sasuke sakit Ibrat tertusuk seribu sembilu karena mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak mau Narutonya jadi uke dari para seme-seme mesum, Sasuke tidak rela tubuh Naruto disentuh oleh peria lain kecuali dirinya, Sasuke tidak mau melihat Narutonya cinta-cintaan dengan pemuda lain, egois memang tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"…apa kau mau aku di rape sama Gaara? Neji? Kakashi sensei? Itachi-nii? Atu bahkan lebih parahnya si ular mesum Orochi- mhhhhhh"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya, bibirnya yang terluka di rampas oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi ia maki di depan umum, tanpa aba-aba dan isin dari sepemilik bibir, Sasuke melumat dan menggigit bibir Naruto. Ia tidak peduli Naruto yang memekik kesakitan karena mungkin luka dibibirnya semakin parah gara-gara ulah makhluk egois yang tengah menciumnya di depan umum.

Air mata Naruto kian membasahi pipi cubbynya, Naruto tidak mengerti jalan fikiran kekasihnya ini. Apa dia tidak fikir bahwa Naruto sedang dalam keaadaan yang tidak mood untuk disentuh? Dan bahkan parahnya ini tempat umum.

"mhhh.. Sash.. lepassshh.." Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke agar bisa terlepas oleh Sasuke, dan kemudian berhasil.

"hah.. hah sudah cukup Sasuke.. kita put.."

"diam Dobe, aku mencintai mu! Sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau berfikiran pendek seperti itu? Cuma gara-gara Sakura? Apa kau tidak berfikir sudah berapa kali aku menyelamatkanmu? Melindungimu? Bahkan aku rela mati sewaktu Hakuu menyerang mu….."

"… Dan kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku kembali ke Konoha karena mu? Bukan karena siapapun! Apa kau ingat ciuman pertama kita? Aku bahkan rela menyuruh Shikamaru mendorongmu agar kita berciuman sewaktu di academy! Apa perlu aku sebutkan semua apa yang telah kuperbuat untukmu (Scene SasuNaru yang dibuat Masashi kishimoto)? Dan bahkan aku keluar dari desa untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar agar aku bisa melindungimu?"

"Sa..Sasuke, kau OCC sekali! Kau sudah makan apa, Teme? Bicaramu sangat panjang.. hahaha kau lucu! Kemana pergi Character Uchiha mu?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berteriak- teriak seperti orang kesurupan, baru kali ini Naruto melihat kejadian langka seperti ini. Naruto bahkan ngakak guling-guling(?) ia lupa kesedihannya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang panjang lebar, tanpa titik tanpa koma dan tanpa jeda, dimana guru bahasa Jepang Sasuke?. Yah, Sasuke benar, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini gara-gara satu scene SasuSaku yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, bahkan jika ingin dibandingkan dengan siapapun Naruto adalah segalanya.

"ck, jangan tertawa Dobe . memangnya ini gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini?"

"hehe maaf, Teme. Aku Cuma melampiaskan tawaku gara-gara dua minggu ini Cuma murung."

"kau harus bertanggung jawab, Dobe! Aku akan memakanmu, Jangan harap kau bisa berjalan selama dua minggu"

"sial, kau Teme! aku akan mengunci apartemenku rapat-rapat untuk dua minggu ini"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian merogoh kantung celannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"huh, Teme dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci apartemenku? Kembalikan!" Naruto berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya keatas berusaha meraih kunci yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

"hn, tidak akan! Aku sudah tidak tahan Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang, ayo pergi keapartemenmu!" Sasuke berjalan seduktif mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan mesum, reflex Naruto berjalan mundur, Naruto ingin kabur namun apa daya lututnya terluka dan kini dia Cuma bisa mundur perlahan.

"hah, kau lamban Dobe"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Naruto, lalu secepat kilat ia menggendong Naruto dipunngungnya tanpa menunggu perlawanan dari sang kekasih. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Naruto yang tidak jauh dari jalan setapak tersebut.

Disela-sela perjalanan Naruto bergumam

"Kami-sama Tolong aku"

"Kami-sama sedang cuti Dobe, jadi dia tidak akan mengabulakan doa mu"

Mimik Naruto berubah pucat pasih!

"aku mencintaimu, Dobe"

.

.

.

.

Fin

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga! Fic persembahan buat para fujho n fudan yang lagi bersedih gara-gara scene SasuSaku. **

**Minna-san kumohon jangan benci Sasu-Teme, dia tidak salah! Sakura yang ganjen pura-pura pengen pingsan biar ditolongin sama Temenya Naru.. coba review kembali deh, Sasuke pergi kedimensi yang ditempatin Sakura Karena merasakan chakra bunshin Narutokan? Jadi kesimpulannya Sasuke belong to Naruto.. **

**Yumi bahagia banget kemaren habis baca chap minggu ini, kenapa tidak? Naruto berterimakasih sama Sakura karena telah membawa Sasuke kembali dari dimensi lain, betapa bahagianya wajah Naruto saat itu hhahaha, dan lagi Naruto menyuruh Sasu-Teme buat berterimakasih kepada Sakura tapi Sasuke Cuma berkata "focus dengan pertarungan, DOBE" hahaha terlihat betapa pedulinya Sasuke sama Naruto dan bahkan dia tidak mau berterimakasih sama si jidat lebar Sakura.. dan well, cover season ini SasuNaru loh.. terimakasihlah kepada MK.. **

**Yoshhh! Masih ada yang benci Sasuke? **

**Kalo masih ada Yumi bakal hukum Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ada yang tau tentang the Movie Naruto yang The last? Kasi infonya donk minna!**

**Akhirkata **

**Salam cinta dari Yumi :***

**RnR**


End file.
